Sailor Moon vs Cardcaptor Sakura
by Oki the Nerd
Summary: This is only rated R for bad language. It's a spoof on a fantasy battle that I read in a magazine once. It's got some really funny parts like a Fiore cameo and a PMSing Rei.


**Sailor Moon vs. Cardcaptor Sakura**

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Chibi Moon, Cosmos Tuxedo Mask, Luna, Artemis, Fiore (and his story) & Cardcaptor Sakura Keroberos are not mine, Sailor Moon others are copyright Takeuchi Naoko (Naoko Takeuchi) & Cardcaptor Sakura others are copyright CLAMP.

I know that I discriminate against Chibi-Usa in this fanfic but I don't like her so bleh. SUE ME!

Moon Twilight Flash is really one of the attacks that Takeuchi Naoko made for Sailor Moon to use in the Manga. .

All of the Sailor Scouts' attacks were made up by me! (Plus Artemis's attack.) Don't steal them unless you wanna eat Moon Tiara Magic!

-.-

One night, Usagi was out walking with Luna in the park, when she heard a twinkling noise, like that of a bell.

"Luna, what was that?" asked Usagi.

"I don't know, be on alert, Usagi!" Luna warned, hissing.

Suddenly, a stranger approached. She was wearing a pink and black jumper with a bell on it, and a pair of cat ears. She looked like she was about 10 years old and had short, messy brown hair.

"Who are you?!" asked a very weirded-out Usagi. She scratched her head at the costume.

"I am Cardcaptor Sakura, the protector of the Clow Cards!"

"Why are you here?" asked an even more weirded-out Usagi, who had never heard of a Cardcaptor or the Clow Cards. She turned to Luna and then back to Sakura. "Whadda ya want?" she asked.

"I felt that there is a Clow card about, and I think you know what I mean," as Sakura gestured to Luna, who was getting a weird Vibe from her.

"Usagi, transform! She might be from the Negaverse!" said Luna telepathically to Serena.

"Moon Prism Power Make-up!" she started to transform before Sakura's eyes.

_Amazing, she must be a goddess, she's so pretty, I guess I really didn't notice,_ thought Sakura. _But maybe she's an enemy!_

And with that, Sailor Moon appeared in front of Sakura. The young Cardcaptor took notice of her dress, resembling a sailor's, with a bow and a brooch on it.

"I like your dress," Sakura said politely.

"Thank you," said a rather flattered Sailor Moon, "I like yours too."

"Thanks! My best friend Madison created it for me!" said Sakura, pointing to s dark haired girl hiding in the bushes.

"Why's she here?" asked Usagi.

"She tapes all of my Clow Card captures," she said.

"SERENA! STOP TALKING AND START FIGHTING!!" shouted a frustrated Luna.

"Oh, right," she said as she pointed her tiara's jewel at Sakura, "MOON TWILIGHT FLASH!" the blinding light and power that came from it knocked Sakura into a park bench. She stumbled back up and stood back up in front of Sailor Moon.

"Ouch, that's it! I call upon Kero! Come and help me diminish these enemies!" Suddenly, a bright gold light appeared, and a small, orange, winged cat (about the size of Luna) landed on the ground.

"Sakura, use Windy and the rest of your cards on her!" shouted the cat, as Luna clobbered him.

"Windy, release and dispel!" shouted Sakura. (She also shouted all of the other Clow card's names, but that would take a lot of time and space and mess up the story.) The wind whipped Sailor Moon into the air and the other Clows attacked!

"Yikes, someone help me! Sailors!" she screamed as she was beaten until she finally fell. Luna stumbled to the ground next to her in an effort to heal her.

When hope was lost for Sailor Moon and Luna, a miracle happened...

"Mars Fire Power Fury!"

"Mercury Icicles Shatter!"

"Venus Love and Hate Destroy!''

"Uranus Heaven and Hell Smash!"

"Neptune Aqua Typhoon!''

"Jupiter Palm Tree Coconut Shower!"

"Tuxedo Smoking Bomb!"

"Cosmos Eclipse Shine!"

"Saturn Dark Silence Glaive Slash!"

"Pluto Time Freeze!"

"Celestial Moon Beam Shatter!"

Tuxedo Mask immediately ran to Sailor Moon as Sailor Celestial (Artemis) ran to Luna. The attacks hit all of Sakura's Clow cards and sent them back into their cards, too scared to come out.

_Wow! There are so many of them! Their so pretty! And that black haired guy is really hot!_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Alright, I admit defeat, you won," said a slightly disgruntled Sakura. But no one was hearing it; they were too busy with the injured scout and her cat.

"Don't die on me Sailor Moon!" cried Sailor Venus.

"DON'T GIVE, UP SAILOR MOON! YOU CAN DO IT!" bawled Sailor Mars.

"So full of life, you can't be beaten if you try, don't give up on your dreams, don't give up at all," whimpered Sailor Saturn.

"Sailor Moon, Luna wouldn't be able to live without you!" said Sailor Celestial grasping her other hand; Tuxedo Mask was already grasping her left hand.

"Sailor Moon, you have to live, everyone's counting on you!" howled Sailor Pluto.

"I cannot heal you Sailor Moon, you must do it for the sake of the Universe, turn back from Heaven and live through Crystal Tokyo and beyond!" proclaimed Sailor Cosmos.

"Do it for me, Sailor Moon," squealed a faint voice as the ghost of Chibi-Usa, which appeared out of nowhere. She reached for Sailor Moon but started to melt in front of them. "I need you to live..."

They finally burst into tears (the girls and Celestial, though he wasn't bawling, just crying, guys can't really bawl, you know... Tuxedo was holding it in.); they couldn't stop. But Tuxedo Mask was the saddest.

Princess Serenity, his one true love, was dead.

He couldn't hold it in any longer; he started to cry harder than the girls.

"I love you Sailor Moon, don't die on me!" Nothing worked. Until Fiore, his first friend on Earth appeared.

"Prince Endymion, Scouts, Cats, don't fear! She will be alright, just give her my life flower pollen."

"Why do you always show up?" asked Sailor Mars, grumpy that she didn't save the day.

"I live in a hut next to that bench... that girl," he said, gesturing to Sakura, "WOKE ME UP! So there, I'm saving your friend's ass and this is how I'm repaid?"

"Oh SHUT UP!" yelled Sailor Venus, grabbing the flower from his hands.

"Damn you people!" He growled, shaking his fist at them. Sailor Uranus punted him away and they all laughed even in such a desolate state of mind.

Tuxedo Mask took the flower from Sailor Venus's palm and put the pollen on his lips and bent down, held her in his arms and kissed her, for it would be their last. It was the sweetest, but saddest kiss they had ever dreamt of.

Rei, of course, had to ruin the moment.

"Why the hell did you put that on your lips? You could've just fed it to her with your finger! You're just a necrophiliac! You just wanted a kiss from a dead person, you whack!"

"SHUT UP, REI!" shouted everyone.

There was a long pause as the scouts and cats waited in suspense. Would their leader, friend, student, lover, live?

"... Endymion?" came from the beaten corpse. She struggled to breathe at first but opened her mouth just fast enough for Tuxedo Mask to kiss her again.

"Sailor Moon!" he breathed.

"Oh Endymion ! Minako ! Ami ! Rei ! Makoto ! Cosmos ! Michiru ! Haruka ! Hotaru ! Setsuna ! Luna ! Artemis!"

"SAILOR MOON!" they all screamed with glee "YOU'RE ALIVE!!"

Rei started to grumble but they all told her to shut up.

"Yes, I saw a white light after I blacked out; I started being guided there by Guardian Cosmos, but heard you guys and came back because I love you all so much!"

"Well, we love you too!" said Minako, hugging her best friend.

"Grr... stupid... muckamuck!" growled Rei and everyone laughed at her.

Sakura was watching this scene, and felt absolutely horrible about what she had done, and went over to apologize.

"Gosh Sailors. I'm sorry; I thought you were the enemy or a rogue Clow Card."

"It's alright, we thought you were one too!" everyone started to laugh.

"A Clow Card?" asked Sakura.

"What the fuck's a Clow Card?" asked Rei, obnoxious as usual.

"A card," said Sakura, not wishing to discuss her job with such a cynic. "One question..." whispered Sakura to Usagi, "Does Endymion have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, me, why?"

"Oh, well, you know..."

"Oh, I see..., you have A CRUSH ON DARIEN!"

"Who's Darien?" asked Sakura.

"Darien is Endymion!"

"Yeah, heh, oops."

"Oops! Sorry! I'm just sort of over-protective... Darien, didja know that we're gonna get married?"

"NO! Wow! That's great!"

"You can come it you want!"

"As long as she doesn't attack us again!" shouted Rei, a bitch as usual to Usagi.

"Thanks Usagi!"

"Shut up, Rei!"

-.-

The scouts, Luna and Artemis and Sakura and Keroberos all became friends. Sakura was the first guest that was non- sailor scout to make it to the wedding.

She became Chibi-Usa's Godmother because everyone else hated Chibi-Usa because she was a brat. Sakura was just being paid to do it.

**THE END**


End file.
